Sensible Firearms Act (Unpassed)
Urgency: Moderate Authors: Belmaria, Jahisitc Unified Republic Co-sponsors: Regnum Dominae, Unicario, Ainin, Byzantium Imperial, Grenartia, Liberated Counties, Geilinor, Mishmahig, Britanno, Divair, New Waterford Preamble: We, the Senate of the Aurentine Commonwealth, in order to preserve one of the most fundamental of rights, self defense, hereby recognize the various issues with the previously considered Firearms Act, and call to pass more sensible firearms legislation. SECTION 1: Honoring the intentions of the Firearms Act (a). While the legislation had good intentions, there were many problems with it. Such as requiring firearms used for self-defense to never leave the home. It is for this reason that we call to pass this act. SECTION 2: Reasonable Firearms Restrictions (a). All citizens who wish to purchase or own a firearm must obtain a Class-I, Class-II, or Class-III permit from the Aurentine government. (b). All former soldiers dishonorably discharged for a violent crime, via a court martial, from the Commonwealth Armed Forces are prohibited from owning firearms. ©. Applicants for any class of firearms permit must be at least 18 years of age, have no prior violent crimes on record, and have no prior or current seriously impairing mental illness. Subsection 1: (1a). Impairing mental illness shall be defined as any mental illness that may cause an individual to intentionally or unintentionally harm someone for no legally justifiable reason, or declared as too mentally impaired by a certified psychological/psychiatric physician. (1b). An individual may also be denied a permit if said individual is mentally inept. (1c). A person shall be declared mentally inept upon commitment to a sanitarium, pleading or being found “not guilty by reason of insanity” by a court of law, or being involuntarily committed into a mental facility for any reason. (1d). If an individual is declared mentally impaired or inept and is denied a permit, said individual can overturn the decision with no less than three certified psychological/psychiatric physicians’ approval. (1e). If, at any time, the terms “Mentally Inept” or “Mentally Impaired” are re-defined by Aurentinian law, this act shall be de facto amended by the passage of said law, and if necessary, the repealing and/or replacement of this subsection of the legislation shall follow. (d). A Class-I permit shall be required for the purchase, sale, and ownership of manual and semi-automatic firearms of any type. (e). A Class-I permit shall require meeting the conditions in Section 2, paragraph C. (f). A Class-I permit shall require renewal annually. (g). A Class-I permit shall be revoked upon failure to meet any of the requirements for obtaining a Class-I permit. (h). Any individual that wishes to purchase or own a fully-automatic firearm must obtain a Class-II permit. Subsection 2: (2a). A Class-II permit shall be required for the purchase, sale, and ownership of fully-automatic firearms. A Class-II permit shall also permit the purchase, sale and ownership of manual or semi-automatic firearms, and therefore, overrides the Class-I permit requirement as aforementioned. (2b). A Class-II permit shall only be obtained upon meeting the above requirements for a Class-I permit, as well as proficient completion (85% or better) of a government-approved test on firearms safety. This permit is to be renewed every year. The aforementioned test is required to be taken and passed proficiently at every renewal as well. (2c). A Class-II permit shall be revoked upon the failure to meet any of the requirements for obtaining a Class-II permit. (i). Private ownership of military-grade explosive devices shall be prohibited. Subsection 3: (3a). A Class-III permit shall be required to obtain any non-military grade explosive device. (3b). Military-grade explosive device shall be defined as any explosive used by the military to cause harm to people or to destroy objects, and not used by the construction industry or by civilian scientists. (3c). A Class-III permit shall be issued only upon meeting Class-I permit requirements, as well as proficient completion (85% or better) of a government-approved explosives safety exam. Proficient completion of a government-approved explosives safety exam shall also be required for every renewal of a Class-III permit. (3d). A Class-III permit shall require renewal annually. (3e). A Class-III permit shall be revoked upon the failure to meet any of the requirements for obtaining a Class-III permit.